The Tale of the Tell Tale's Heart Aftermath
by FattySkeleton
Summary: where he went and what happened to him.


**The Tale of the Tell Tale Heart's Aftermath.**

(Doctor's Assistant knocks on Doctor Loon's door)

Doctor's Assistant-Dr. Loon? Your new patient is here.

(Dr. Loon looks up from his desk)

Dr. Loon-Ah, yes, good, good. Have we gotten a name yet?

Doctor's Assistant-No, He says that he doesn't remember it at all.

Dr. Loon-Well, bring him in.

(A man walks into the room and calmly sits down in a chair.)

Man-Hello, Doctor. Are you going to let me out?

Dr. Loon-Not quite yet, good sir. We have to make certain that you will no longer be a

threat to society.

Man-Threat? I was never a threat!

Dr. Loon-Sir, If I may say a bit. You not only killed a man, but your only motive was that he had a blind eye?

Man-Yes, Yes, that is what occurred. (sigh) Such a tragedy, I loved that old man you know? Like he was my own father. If he had not been cursed with, with that Vulture's Eye then I would have never let any harm come to him till he fell into the arms of the Lord's angels.

Dr. Loon-But you killed him.

Man-Yes.

Dr. Loon-Because of his blind eye.

Man-Vulture's Eye.

Dr. Loon-Yes, Well. Could you not have gotten him an eye patch?

Man-Doctor! To hint that his eye bothered me? Well, that would be rude!

(Dr. Loon stares at him a moment and Man politely stares back.)

Dr. Loon-Well, (looks down at papers) It also proclaims here that you admitted to sneaking into the Mr. Volln's room every night?

Man-Who?

Dr. Loon- The old man.

Man- Oh, yes, I did in fact admit that. But I never went into his room! No I only stayed in the door way and watched for his eye. But it was always shut and I had to wait a week for it to be seen.

Dr. Loon- But Sir. It was night; the old man would close his eyes to sleep.

Man- But that was not the old man's eye. It was the eye of a vulture! I had to make it so it would never open and look upon me again!

Dr. Loon- Sir, what you are saying only leans you farther and farther toward insane. You are traveling farther and farther from the world of rationality. But your motive is not what truly worries me the most. It is what you did after you killed him.

Man- Oh? What is so strange? I hid the body of course. What murderer would not? And I do believe that if nothing else my genius at body disposal would prove my sanity. What insane man would cut the body to pieces and cleverly put them in the floor boards?

Dr. Loon- Sane men do not usually find them in the act of hiding a body.

Man- True.

Dr. Loon- Now, when the police men came to see where the old man had disappeared to, they said in their statements that you were perfectly fine during the questioning but afterward you suddenly stood up and began screaming about a dead man's heart beat and told them where he was hid.

Man- Ha! They lied on paper also, do they?

Dr. Loon- Excuse me?

Man- They knew. They could hear the heart! They would have to be deaf not to. It was loud enough to drown out their pointless chatter as they waited for me to break! Those cruel men let me think I had completed the deed all the while as the waited for that heart beat! I bet they knew the entire time I was guilty and just wanted to play with me!

Dr. Loon- Sir! Dead hearts do not beat! You were probably hearing your own heart beat!

Man- Of course not. It was the old man's heart. I had also heard it the night I killed him.

(Dr. Loon looks defeated, and Man looks triumphant)

Ding! (A Timer goes off)

(Dr. Loon Looks relieved)

Dr. Loon- Ah! We are out of time. Please go back to your room.

Man- Alright but I do hope this mistake of me being insane will be cleared up soon.

Dr. Loon- Of course, but in the mean time please enjoy your stay.

(Man is led out by Doctor's Assistant and Dr. Loon is left in the room. He begins to write on some papers while talking aloud.)

Dr. Loon- Patient 325 is truly unwell. Little to no chance of fixing him. Life stay is expected.

(Dr. Loon shuffles his papers and leaves the stage, it darkens upon his leaving and a recorded heart beat is filtered through the speakers for 30 seconds)

The end


End file.
